


Бесконечное многообразие в бесчисленных комбинациях

by la_Avispa, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: миди G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Avispa/pseuds/la_Avispa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: По окончании сообщения Кирк сразу объявляет о вступлении в действие положения 619 Устава Звёздного Флота.





	Бесконечное многообразие в бесчисленных комбинациях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189568) by [elumish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish). 



> Сиквел фика "Linguistic Ambiguities in Vulcan Ethical Codes", но может рассматриваться как отдельная работа. Всё, что нужно знать: после Тарсуса IV Кирка воспитывали на вулканском научно-исследовательском судне в течение нескольких лет.

**Боунс**

В медицинской карте Кирка нет половины документов.

С двенадцати лет до момента зачисления в Звёздный Флот — никакой информации. У Леонарда могут возникнуть проблемы. Он же официальный врач Кирка! Как так получилось? Ведь врач назначается методом случайного выбора. Можно было бы всё списать на совпадение. Но это же Кирк!

Его так же «случайно» поселили с Кирком вместе. Он имел право на одноместную комнату в общежитии как работающий курсант — квалифицированный врач, между прочим! И он подавал заявку. Но хотя со своего падда он её отправил, до центрального компьютера она почему-то так и не дошла.

Когда шаттл был уже на полпути, Леонард набросился на Кирка с обвинениями. Но тот и бровью не повёл. Пришлось смириться с необходимостью терпеть этого оголтелого говнюка.

И вот теперь у него серьёзная проблема с медкартой Джима. Большей части информации просто нет. Есть только записи о странных детских травмах и самый внушительный — просто ужасающий — список аллергических реакций, с которым Леонарду приходилось сталкиваться.

Вплоть до аллергии на антигистаминные препараты. Разве такое вообще возможно? А вот с Кирком, похоже, возможно всё.

Отработав в клинике положенные шесть часов, Леонард возвращается в общежитие с твёрдым намерением выяснить у Кирка, куда делись эти чёртовы записи, и заставить его пройти полное обследование, чтобы убедиться, что в ближайшие пару лет он не упадёт замертво ни с того ни с сего.

Кирк сидит, обложившись какими-то деталями. Уже собранная секция подозрительно напоминает репликатор. Леонард был уверен, что кадетам не выдают в личное пользование репликаторы.

Лучше всего просто пойти спать — ему что, больше всех надо? Но Леонард, вздохнув, спрашивает:

— Ты же его не украл?

Даже не взглянув на него, Джим отвечает:

— Украсть можно было бы и готовый.

А потом поворачивается к Леонарду, улыбаясь во весь рот:

— Я его сам сделал, Боунс. Это совсем не сложно.

— Ты… — а впрочем, какое ему дело? — Ладно, только не разнеси тут всё ненароком.

Снова уткнувшись в… деталь, которую держит в руках, Кирк возмущается:

— Ложь и клевета! Я бы никогда… Ну, в любом случае, не в нашей комнате.

— Если думаешь, что ты меня успокоил, то ты ошибаешься.

Кирк ржёт.

— Ложись спать, Боунс. У нас с тобой завтра полёт на симуляторе, а уж я-то знаю, как ты их любишь.

Только на следующее утро, когда Леонард делает себе инъекцию успокоительного, чтобы во время полёта на симуляторе его ни на кого не вырвало, он вспоминает, что так и не спросил Кирка о его медкарте.

* * *

У Джима странное отношение к еде. Леонард встречал такое стремление делать запасы только у людей, с которыми жестоко обращались в детстве. Впрочем, Джим делает запасы не всегда. Похоже, в определённых условиях, хотя Леонард и не знает в каких, Джим начинает заставлять всю комнату едой и перестаёт, только когда этого потребует Леонард.

Нет, Леонард не хочет, чтобы Джим лишился чувства безопасности. Но при длительном хранении реплицированная пища теряет полезные свойства. Можно подорвать здоровье.

Часть медицинских записей ему добыть удаётся. Джим извиняется. Он якобы забыл, что эти данные не были переданы автоматически, когда он «вернулся на Землю», и через два дня в его медкарте уже есть информация об исключительно регулярных и частых медосмотрах с четырнадцати до семнадцати лет.

Самое странное — если не считать того, что с двенадцати до четырнадцати лет о Джиме нет вообще никаких данных, — что все осмотры проводил вулканец. Причём один и тот же вулканец — некий Т’Кел.

В ответ на прямой вопрос Джим, пожав плечами, отвечает:

— Из всех врачей на корабле только она хорошо разбиралась в физиологии человека.

А когда Леонард спрашивает, о каком корабле речь, Джим резко меняет тему разговора.

Некоторые подробности его восстановления от истощения, какого в космическом пространстве Федерации просто не бывает, ставят Леонарда в тупик. И больше всего ему хотелось бы узнать, как так получилось, что из вполне здорового ребёнка из Айовы, с которым, возможно, жестоко обращались, Джим превратился в подростка, проходящего лечение от крайнего истощения на корабле, где лучше всех разбирается в физиологии человека доктор-вулканка.

Всё это совершенно не понятно, и Леонарда это бесит.

Но он не задаёт вопросов, потому что нельзя просто заставить Джима рассказать о жестоком обращении с ним в детстве, или о чём там ещё. Это неправильно. И, чего скрывать, этот говнюк слишком ему нравится, чтобы вот так грубо разрушить дружбу.

* * *

На втором курсе все, кто выбрал медицинское направление, должны изучать медицинскую этику. И хотя Леонард квалифицированный врач, ему тоже приходится пройти этот курс. Спорить бесполезно. Остаётся смириться и опять учить предмет, который он и так отлично знает.

На седьмой неделе они проходят Тарсус IV.

Леонард прекрасно помнит о событиях на Тарсусе IV. Он тогда заканчивал учёбу на медицинском факультете. Как раз шли выпускные экзамены. Он сидел в библиотеке и неотрывно следил за новостями о вернувшемся на Землю корабле Звёздного флота и о тех несчастных, которых он вывез оттуда. Самые здоровые из них едва держались на ногах, и он поймал себя на том, что определяет симптомы и ставит диагнозы на основании визуальной информации с экрана. Истощение. Травма. Потеря конечности от заражения. Повреждения от фазера.

Да, он знает о Тарсусе IV. Он знает о Тарсусе IV, и ему совершенно не хочется сидеть на лекции про геноцид. Он даже почти собрался прогулять её, пожаловавшись Джиму на идиотизм самой идеи обсуждать всё это.

Джим, вроде, что-то бормочет в ответ, но Леонард его не слушает, пустившись в свои любимые рассуждения о том, как плохо составлена программа.

В начале занятия им демонстрируют кадр, который тогда показывали во всех новостях. Девочка, которую вот-вот застрелят. Леонарду становится дурно от одной мысли об этом, и он отводит взгляд от экрана.

Как такое могло произойти в колонии Федерации? Почему никто из этих людей ничего не сделал? Кто-то даже, вместо того, чтобы остановить происходящее, стоял и фотографировал!

Потом один за другим им показывают ещё с десяток кадров: голодающие, умирающие, раздувшиеся трупы и тучи мух. А на последнем кадре — он.

Леонард узнал его только потому, что в медкарте есть его фотография, сделанная в четырнадцать лет — с яркой вспышкой и ослепительно белым фоном. И нет, этого не может быть. Джима не могло там быть — его нет в списке выживших. Но Леонард знает, что он выжил, потому что видел его вчера вечером.

Вчера вечером, когда он жаловался, что их заставляют учить про Тарсус IV, жаловался, что он уже знает о Тарсусе IV всё, что нужно, а Джим не…

Стены буквально сдавливают Леонарда, и он вскакивает на ноги и бросается вон из аудитории.

Ему просто необходимо выпить. Или найти Джима и убедиться, что тот жив. Или и то и другое вместе. И когда первое ему удаётся, он весь дрожит.

Сияющий Джим выходит из симулятора полётов в сопровождении ещё одного курсанта. Когда он видит Леонарда, улыбка на его губах постепенно тает, он поворачивается к своему спутнику и говорит:

— Ну, пока.

Курсант кивает и уходит. И вот Джим и Леонард остаются одни и смотрят друг на друга.

Джим вздыхает:

— Ты видел фото? Я там совсем не такой, как в тринадцать, но ты…

— Вот почему в твоей медкарте не хватает информации.

Джим бросает на него взгляд, но Леонард не знает, на что он обратил внимание — на слова или на интонацию.

— Ну, я тебе предоставил не все данные, но да, именно поэтому.

Леонард чувствует себя так, будто тонет, и ему не понятно, как может Джим выглядеть таким… словно всё это в порядке вещей.

— Тебя нет в списке выживших. Я видел этот список, и тебя там нет…

Уголки губ Джима чуть-чуть приподнимаются — такое выражение лица можно почти принять за улыбку.

— Я не проходил регистрацию пациентов на корабле Звёздного флота. Я был на вулканском исследовательском судне, жил там до семнадцати лет, а потом мне захотелось на свободу, — он взъерошивает пальцами волосы. — Слушай, я бы не хотел, чтобы об этом знали. И нет, я не хочу об этом говорить. Если бы я хотел, чтобы меня включили в список выживших, я бы там значился.

— Хорошо, — выдавливает наконец из себя Леонард и кладёт руку Кирку на плечо, потому что ему нужно прикоснуться к Джиму, нужно убедиться, что Джим выжил, что он здесь. — Хорошо. Не волнуйся. Я никому не скажу. Обещаю.

 

**Спок**

Через полгода после того, как новая «Энтерпрайз» была готова, их вызывают на Новый Вулкан. Основная задача — собрать побеги различных растений с Вулкана-который-был, чтобы вырастить их на «Энтерпрайз», поскольку все старые ростки погибли после падения старой «Энтерпрайз». Вторая задача — передать вещи покойного посла Спока.

Спок спускается в Вулканскую академию наук в сопровождении лейтенанта Сулу и капитана. Там их встречает отец Спока приветственным ta’al. Спок отвечает тем же жестом, а затем, вспомнив, что ни капитан, ни лейтенант Сулу не встречались с его отцом после того печального события, после которого был уничтожен Вулкан, он представляет их друг другу:

— Капитан, лейтенант, мой отец Сарек, посол Вулкана на Земле.

К его совершенно не логичному удивлению, капитан Кирк не только выдаёт надлежащее вулканское приветствие, но и безупречно воспроизводит ta’al. А затем говорит на вулканском:

— Поскольку во время нашей первой встречи я не имел такой возможности, я хотел бы сообщить вам сейчас, что я разделяю ваше горе от потери вашей планеты и вашего товарища.

Прежде чем ответить, отец Спока быстро оглядывается на сына:

— Я не знал, что вы знакомы с вулканским языком.

Капитан пожимает плечами:

— Из-за обязанностей капитана я лишён возможности продолжать научную деятельность. Но шесть из моих тринадцати опубликованных работ изначально были написаны на вулканском, и Академия наук Вулкана приняла их как надлежащие научно-исследовательские труды, написанные на вулканском языке.

— При чтении публикаций на вулканском мне не попадалось ваше имя.

У капитана краснеют щёки.

— Я публиковал свои исследования под псевдонимом Кевин Т’Нар.

Спок чуть не теряет самообладание, и он безумно рад, что всё внимание сейчас приковано к капитану. Очень мало исследователей не вулканцев публикуют свои работы на вулканском, поэтому все они известны любому, кто следит за научной работой Вулкана. И самый известный из них автор — это Кевин Т’Нар. Именно его труды вызывают больше всего споров относительно личности автора. Поэтому трудно даже представить, что этот самый Кевин Т’Нар на самом деле его капитан.

— Понятно, — отвечает отец Спока. — Вы взяли себе имя вулканского научно-исследовательского судна?

— Оно показалось мне подходящим, — говорит капитан.

И по виду Сарека ясно, что он знает что-то, о чём самому Споку не известно.

Однако именно в этот момент входит исследователь из Академии. Сарек представляет её:

— Капитан Кирк, это инструктор Т’Лок из Вулканской академии наук.

Капитан сияет и восклицает:

— Т’Лок!

— Инструктор Т’Лок — уважаемый учёный, член преподавательского состава Академии, — говорит ему Спок, испытывая дискомфорт от того, что инструктору пришлось столкнуться с этой человеческой эмоциональностью. Возможно, узнав, какую высокую позицию она занимает, капитан начнёт вести себя более уравновешенно.

Но инструктор Т’Лок просто говорит:

— Джеймс был моим первым студентом.

Она смотрит на капитана, а тот улыбается ей такой широченной улыбкой, что Спок уверен — от такой должны болеть щёки. Инструктор Т’Лок продолжает:

— С тех пор как вы вышли из-под нашей опеки, вы не сделали ничего, чтобы вызвать разочарование у тех, кто работал на «Т’Нар», когда вы там жили.

— Я был чрезмерно эмоционален и постоянно иррационально кричал на вас, когда вы этого не заслуживали.

— Вы человек, Джеймс, и мы не ставили себе задачу изменить это. Бесконечное многообразие в бесчисленных комбинациях.

Капитан снова сияет и задаёт вопрос:

— Я не разочаровал вас даже тем, что сжульничал на Кобаяши Мару?

— Вы изменили параметры теста, чтобы получить результат, который вам приказали получить. Я не вижу в этом никаких нарушений логики. Но я не знала, что вы интересуетесь лингвистикой.

— Сетал меня заставил.

Т’Лок смотрит на него какое-то время, а потом поворачивается к Сареку и говорит:

— Если вам не нужен Джеймс во время его пребывания на Вулкане, я бы хотела, чтобы он составил мне компанию.

Сарек отрывисто кивает:

— Это приемлемо.

Когда капитан и Т’Лок уходят, Сулу поворачивается к Споку и говорит:

— Я совершенно не понимаю, что здесь происходит.

— Я тоже не совсем уверен, что правильно понял происходящее.

— Ну, вы хотя бы говорите на этом языке, — ворчит Сулу.

* * *

Изучая информацию о вулканском научно-исследовательском судне «Т’Нар», Спок узнаёт, что этот корабль первым отреагировал на факт геноцида на Тарсусе IV. На этом он заканчивает своё ознакомление с информацией и погружается в медитацию, но обнаруживает, что не может прийти в состояние надлежащего контроля над собой дольше обычного.

 

**Сулу**

— Полторы недели назад с Кириуса I поступило сообщение о первых признаках заражения грибом, а сегодня этот гриб обнаружили ещё на двух культурах за пределами основного города Сурана. «Энтерпрайз» находится ближе всех кораблей Федерации к этой точке, поэтому вам надо отправиться на планету и оказывать помощь населению до тех пор, пока не будет найдено решение или пока до планеты не доберётся корабль снабжения.

Капитан Кирк стучит пальцами по подлокотнику своего кресла и спрашивает:

— Они предоставили какую-либо информацию об этом грибе?

Адмирал Илан кивает:

— Я направил вам эту информацию вместе с полным описанием миссии.

— Благодарю вас, сэр.

— Удачи, капитан.

Как только адмирал отключается, капитан Кирк поворачивается к Ухуре и говорит:

— Дайте мне знать, как только поступит описание миссии.

Она кивает:

— Да, сэр.

Хикару поворачивается в кресле и обращается к капитану:

— Сэр, разрешение на свободное ознакомление с информацией, когда она поступит?

Кирк качает головой:

— Нет необходимости, Сулу.

Хикару удивлённо моргает:

— Сэр?

— С научной частью я разберусь сам.

Капитан любит всё делать сам. Но на этот раз это как-то странно.

— Я ведущий ботаник на «Энтерпрайз», сэр, — напоминает Хикару.

Кирк снова стучит пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Глаза у него пустые, а разум где-то не здесь.

— Я могу гарантировать, что именно в этом вопросе моя квалификация выше вашей. Коммандер Спок, примите управление.

* * *

Хикару находит капитана в ботанической лаборатории, возвращаясь после альфа-смены. Перед капитаном лежат два падда, на одном из которых он делает заметки. Когда Хикару входит в лабораторию, он не поднимает головы. Но и не вздрагивает, когда Хикару говорит:

— Можно поговорить с вами, сэр?

Кирк кивает, что-то дописывает в падде и поднимает голову.

— Конечно. Что случилось?

Хикару не знает, как начать, потому что до сегодняшнего дня капитан никогда не показывал, что сомневается в способностях Хикару, и, может быть, Хикару всё принял слишком близко к сердцу. Но если Кирк сомневается в нём, он должен это знать.

— Я хотел спросить, почему вы не разрешили мне заняться проблемой Кириуса. Грибы — это моя работа, сэр, и если вы не доверяете мне ей заниматься, я должен об этом знать.

Похоже, Кирк удивлён.

— Нет, всё не так… — он корчит гримасу, затем жестом предлагает Хикару присесть в кресло напротив, и когда тот садится, продолжает: — Когда я сказал, что в этом вопросе моя квалификация выше вашей, я не сомневался в ваших способностях. Я полностью вам доверяю. Но тут я действительно разбираюсь лучше вас. Я написал целую книгу о грибных заболеваниях сельскохозяйственных культур. Мне кажется более логичным, чтобы грибом занялся я, ведь вы в первую очередь ботаник. А мне бы хотелось проверить мою работу.

— Конечно, сэр, — соглашается Хикару и спрашивает: — Как вы стали экспертом по грибным заболеваниям растений?

Кирк опускает взгляд на падд, стучит пальцами по столу, и снова становится ясно, что он смотрит в никуда. Тогда Хикару впервые приходит в голову, что грибы — не просто странное научное хобби капитана.

Наконец Кирк говорт:

— Одной из проблем на Тарсусе IV было то, что когда появился гриб, люди не знали, как с ним бороться. Полностью оборудованная лаборатория Федерации или какое-нибудь исследовательское судно, вероятно, могли бы разобраться с этим. Но это была не научно-исследовательская колония.

— Вы… кого-то потеряли на Тарсусе IV?

Кирк отрывисто смеётся и сжимает пальцами край стола. Так сильно, что костяшки пальцев белеют.

— Я потерял очень многих на Тарсусе IV, — он вскакивает из-за стола, и Хикару тоже поднимается на ноги. — Я прошу прощения.

Кирк выходит из лаборатории.

Хикару снова садится в кресло и стучит коленками по боковой стойке стола. Но не чувствует ударов.

* * *

После того как они разобрались с Кириусом I — во многом благодаря выдающимся знаниям капитана, — Хикару загружает на свой падд отличную книгу о грибных заболеваниях сельскохозяйственных растений. Её написал некто по имени Кевин Т’Нар, и она была опубликована, когда капитану было шестнадцать лет.

Что-то здесь… не так. Но Хикару прекрасно знает, что капитан никогда не врёт о своих достижениях. А если и привирает, то скорее занижает их. То есть, если капитан сказал, что написал книгу, то либо это действительно сделал он, либо Хикару нашёл не ту работу.

Хикару принимает решение найти всё, что написал Кевин Т’Нар, и получается совершенно странная подборка: геология, что-то из области проектирования систем на Вулкане, физика, а последняя работа вообще посвящена вулканской лингвистике. Половина трудов изначально написаны на вулканском, хотя Кевин — совсем не вулканское имя. И тут Хикару вспоминает, как они спускались на Новый Вулкан. Кирк тогда разговаривал с отцом Спока и этой дамой, инструктором, словно всю жизнь говорил по-вулкански.

И можно было бы на этом остановиться, поверив, что Кевин Т’Нар совершенно определённо и есть капитан Кирк. Но Хикару не дают покоя слова Кирка о том, что он потерял кого-то на Тарсусе IV.

Он находит список выживших, но в нём не числятся ни Кирк, ни Кевин Т’Нар. Но это может ни о чём не говорить. На Тарсусе IV произошла такая катастрофа, что многие имена могли затеряться. Тогда он начинает просматривать все снимки с Татрсуса IV, и глядя на каждую вторую фотографию, чувствует себя отвратительно не только из-за отражённых на ней ужасов, но и из-за того, что вторгается в частную жизнь капитана.

Но ему нужно узнать. Ему никогда не удавалось справиться с желанием разобраться во всём.

Фото он находит почти случайно.

Существует целый архив фотографий с Тарсуса IV. Похоже, его создали для людей, которые хотят помучить себя, смотря на то, как происходит геноцид. Таких, как Хикару, очевидно. Он уже третий час просматривает этот архив, как вдруг видит на фото чей-то затылок. А на нём — то самое родимое пятно, за которое он полчаса дразнил капитана, чтобы отвлечь его, когда тот лежал в госпитале после случая с Ханом. Так. Вот тебе и грибные заболевания сельскохозяйственных культур! Да…

А потом, чувствуя себя так, словно внезапно постарел лет на сто, он закрывает архив и открывает сохранённое сообщение от Бена и Деморы — то самое, которое спасает его, когда всё становится слишком плохо и ему надо напомнить себе, почему он выбрал такую работу.

 

**Чехов**

Вайнона Джералд — настоящий гений в области инженерного дела, и Павел гордится возможностью поработать с ней, пусть и очень недолго, когда «Гагарин» и «Энтерпрайз» оказываются в доке Сан-Франциско в одно и то же время.

Коммандер Джералд усовершенствовала несколькими своими разработками навигационную систему «Гагарина», и Павел, получив разрешение, отправляется на «Гагарин», чтобы совместно с коммандером поработать над системой. В технических вопросах Скотти разбирается лучше Павла и знает всё о варп-ядре. Зато Павел специалист по навигации.

Коммандер очень умна и полна энтузиазма. Она даже чем-то напоминает Павлу капитана — если бы капитан был инженером. Она ему нравится тем, что не обращается с ним, как с ребёнком. Нет, и на «Энтерпрайз» его уже не считают ребёнком. Почти. Только изредка смотрят на него так, словно ему всё ещё семнадцать.

Он не винит их. Он и был молод, когда начинал. Но он доказал, что и он чего-то стоит, и их отношение его временами огорчает.

Но коммандер Джералд никогда не видела его семнадцатилетним, поэтому для неё он взрослый, и ему нравится, когда на него смотрят как на взрослого.

Через два дня совместной работы она спрашивает:

— Вы служите под началом капитана Кирка, да?

Павел работает над проводкой — с ней что-то не так. Он машинально кивает и говорит:

— Да, мэм. С момента окончания академии.

— И что вы о нём думаете?

Павел поднимает на неё взгляд. Ему уже задавали этот вопрос, и обычно это означало, что спрашивающий хочет как-то навредить капитану. Все почему-то думают, что он получил свою должность только как сын героя. Или из-за «Нарады», или из-за событий, связанных с «Нарадой». Словно этого было достаточно, чтобы получить должность капитана.

— Он более чем компетентный капитан, мэм, — говорит он ей, стараясь произносить слова как можно правильней, потому что чем меньше акцент, тем лучше люди обычно воспринимают его слова. — Я бы не хотел служить под началом никого другого.

— Я не… — она вздыхает. — Я не собираюсь копать под него.

Павел снова кивает, меняет провода и отмечает изменение на схеме.

— Конечно, мэм.

— Вы собираете замэмкать меня до смерти, пока мы работаем вместе?

«Нет, если вы оставите капитана в покое», — думает Павел.

А вслух говорит:

— Нет, мэм.

— Хорошо.

* * *

Через три дня коммандер Джералд просто вышвыривает его вон с корабля со словами: «Найдите с кем потрахаться. Или в самом крайнем случае кого-нибудь для общения при условии, что это буду не я». Он бы возразил, но она тоже покидает корабль, а без неё он не сможет работать с навигационной системой.

После того первого раза она больше не заговаривала о капитане Кирке. И вот они идут в транспортаторную, чтобы вместе спуститься вниз. Кажется, она по-прежнему ему нравится, особенно теперь, когда ему не надо думать о том, чтобы защитить от неё капитана. Её манера обращения с ним не изменилась — кроме того, что она настояла, чтобы он называл её Вайноной. «Или хотя бы коммандером. От этого «мэм» я чувствую себя старухой». И, похоже, она совсем не злится на то, что он отказался плохо говорить о капитане.

Они вместе спускаются вниз, где, к его удивлению, их ждёт капитан. Он сидит и читает что-то на своём падде.

Павел рад его видеть. Он улыбается и с ужасным акцентом кричит:

— Капитан!

Тот поднимает глаза и улыбается:

— Чехов. Я уже собирался устроить спасательную миссию. Сулу добыл какое-то пойло и утверждает, что это хорошая водка, а Боунс велел мне доставить вас, чтобы вы не всё время торчали на этом… — осёкшись, он смотрит на спутницу Чехова тем самым взглядом, который говорит, что он считает миссию опасной, но не хочет, чтобы об этом знали местные. — Коммандер.

Очевидно, всё-таки коммандер задумала что-то нехорошее! Павел выходит вперёд, встав между ней и капитаном и говорит:

— Капитан, это коммандер Джералд.

— Я знаю, — отвечает капитан и смеётся каким-то странным смехом. — Чехов, меня не надо от неё защищать.

— Джим, — говорит коммандер у него за спиной.

Павлу начинает казаться, что он что-то пропустил. Иногда так бывает, хотя за многие годы он научился достаточно бегло говорить на стандарте. Но в этом случае речь идёт о том, что произошло задолго до сегодняшнего дня.

Коммандер продолжает:

— Не ожидала тебя здесь встретить.

— Ну, да, с чего бы вдруг? Мы просто приземлились в одном и том же городе в одно и то же время и ты просто работаешь вместе с моим главным штурманом. Но никаких причин захотеть меня увидеть у тебя и возникнуть не могло.

Он делает шаг вперёд, кладёт руку Павлу на плечо и отстраняет его, чтобы Павел больше не стоял между ними. Павел поворачивается к ним. Он не оставит капитана одного без поддержки, если только тот его сам об этом не попросит.

Коммандер выглядит так, словно ей больно.

— Это было давно.

— Девятнадцать лет назад, если быть точным, — капитан сжимает губы. — Значит, ты всё ещё Джералд? Впрочем, не так уж сложно быть замужем за ублюдком, если ты никогда не бываешь дома и не встречаешься с ним.

— Он никогда…

— Спроси у него, какой подарок он преподнёс мне на тринадцатый день рождения, — говорит капитан, хватает Павла за запястье и утаскивает его прочь. Павел повинуется. За своим капитаном он последует куда угодно.

Когда они отходят примерно на квартал, капитан останавливается и опирается спиной на стену ближайшего дома, закрыв глаза. Он тяжело дышит, но не от быстрой ходьбы.

— Чёрт. Чёрт! — стонет он. — Я не должен был этого говорить.

— Капитан…

— Вайнона Джералд — моя мать, — он проводит рукой по лицу. — Она неплохой человек. Просто… в её планы никогда не входило вдруг оказаться матерью-одиночкой с двумя пацанами на руках. Её ждала карьера в Звёздном флоте. А на нас она не могла смотреть, не вспоминая о нашем отце. Поэтому она просто… улетела. Вышла замуж и оставила нас со своим ублюдком мужем, чтобы можно было спокойно улететь в глубокий космос.

— Вы не обязаны мне всё это рассказывать, — осторожно говорит Павел.

Капитан смеётся.

— Вам пришлось стать свидетелем этого безобразия. Я должен объяснить. Так вот… она улетела. И не вернулась, когда улетел мой брат. Годами дома не появлялась. Она даже не потрудилась узнать, что этот урод сослал меня… — ему не хватало воздуха. — Вы любите свою семью?

Павел кивает.

— Да, сэр.

Мама умерла. Но отца, тётю, дядю, трёх родных сестёр и семерых двоюродных братьев и сестёр — он всех их любит. Было не так-то просто оставить их и поступить в Академию Звёздного флота так далеко от них. Но он знает, что они им гордятся. Он постоянно выходит с ними на связь, а когда бывает на планете достаточно долго, всегда бывает у них.

— Это хорошо, — капитан хлопает Павла по плечу, и по его лицу видно, как он опять запихивает все свои несчастья внутрь себя. — Пойдём-ка лучше напьёмся. Мне бы хотелось забыть о том, что сегодня произошло.

Затем он кладёт руку Павлу на плечо и просит:

— Этот разговор… можно он останется между нами?

— Конечно, капитан.

Павел никогда не обманул бы доверие капитана и, разумеется, не станет распространять слухи о том, что капитан предпочитает сохранить в тайне.

Капитан взъерошивает пальцами волосы.

— Ты хороший парень, Чехов.

Павел улыбается. Хороший парень. Нет, его воспринимают не как ребёнка.

* * *

На следующий день Павел раздумывает, следует ли ему возвращаться на «Гагарин», но капитан напоминает ему о том, что он ждал этого целый месяц и что качества коммандера как инженера не идут ни в какое сравнение с её родительскими качествами. Но Павел по-прежнему сомневается, и тогда капитан грозится отправить его на «Гагарин» приказом.

Но перед штурманской рубкой он останавливается. Оттуда раздаются голоса коммандера и капитана — негромкие, но достаточно резкие, чтобы их было хорошо слышно.

— Почему ты рассказал мне всё только сейчас?

Капитан выдавливает из себя смех, совершенно безрадостный.

— А когда? За полтора года после этого ты даже не пыталась связаться со мной, а потом и сама сказала, что за два года у тебя даже не возникало желания узнать, как у меня дела.

— У тебя было девятнадцать лет.

— У тебя тоже, — капитан вздыхает. — Слушай, я приехал, потому что ты попросила, а не для того, чтобы перекроить двадцать лет моей жизни. Тарсус был ужасен, но он подарил мне лучших родителей, которые у меня когда-либо были. И нет, не смотри на меня так — ты исключила себя из числа моих родителей, когда мне было двенадцать.

— Мне жаль.

— Да, понятно.

Через секунду дверь распахивается, и из рубки выходит капитан, настолько поглощённый своими мыслями, что чуть не врезается в Павла — тому не удаётся отскочить. Капитан машинально хватает его за плечи и бросает на него взгляд, не сразу понимая, кто перед ним стоит.

— Прошу прощения, я… — он снова смотрит на Павла. — Лучше не сразу туда заходи. Подожди несколько минут.

— Да, капитан.

Капитан убирает руки с плеч Павла.

— Только… пожалуйста, не рассказывай никому о том, что слышал.

— Конечно, капитан.

Капитан кивает и уходит. А Павел выжидает в коридоре ровно десять минут, размышляя о том, не откажется ли его дядя уехать ненадолго из России — чтобы навестить отчима капитана. Может, и не откажется, решает Павел. Он давно никого не убивал и соскучился по этому занятию. Как-то раз он взъерошил Павлу волосы и сказал: «Запомни, Паша, если люди забудут о том, что ты опасен, тебе удастся сделать больше, когда это будет нужно».

 

**Ухура**

По окончании сообщения Кирк сразу объявляет о вступлении в действие положения 619 Устава Звёздного Флота.

Он встаёт и уже направляется к выходу с мостика, когда ошалевшая от его эгоизма Ухура наконец приходит в себя и бросается вслед за ним, потому что хотя она уже не со Споком, они всё ещё друзья, и это совершенно недопустимо!

Она останавливает его у самого выхода и встаёт у него на пути. Только тогда он замечает её и моргает этими своими голубыми глазами, которые всегда помогают ему получить то, что он хочет. Кто сказал, что он изменился?

— Что ты, чёрт возьми, творишь?

Кирк хмурится и говорит:

— Я эмоционально заинтересован в выполнении этой миссии. Я должен отказаться.

— Почему? Потому что ты думаешь, что мы не должны привлекать Кодоса к правосудию? Или ты просто хочешь переложить ответственность за задержание устроившего геноцид маньяка на единственного человека на корабле, который пережил геноцид своего собственного народа?

Кирк просто тупо смотрит на неё какое-то время, а затем говори:

— Если коммандер Спок эмоционально не подходит для выполнения этой миссии, он тоже может воспользоваться положением 619.

После этого он просто разворачивается и предпринимает новую попытку уйти.

Снова взбесившись, она хватает его за плечо. Но он просто уворачивается и стряхивает её на пол. Она и среагировать не успевает. Просто лежит на полу и моргает от удивления, а он смотрит на неё сверху вниз. Она замечает что-то странное в его взгляде. С ним что-то не то.

А потом он просто уходит, оставив её лежать на полу. Что, чёрт побери, происходит?

* * *

Пока они занимаются поисками и задержанием Кодоса, Ухура ни разу не пересекается с капитаном, что и не удивительно: он же сам объявил о положении 619, и на мостике не появляется. А она торчит там всё время, падая с ног от усталости. Под конец у неё возникает желание протереть глаза стальной щёткой — чтобы, посмотрев на Кодоса, не убить его на месте.

Несмотря на её опасения, Спок, сидящий в кресле капитана, выглядит спокойным как никогда. Ситуация его, похоже, совсем не беспокоит. Но хотя она считывает его эмоции лучше любого на корабле, даже она не может точно знать, что творится в его душе.

Грёбаные вулканцы!

Видя абсолютное спокойствие Спока, она начинает думать, что, может быть, обошлась с Кирком слишком круто. Но всё равно свинство и безответственность с его стороны просто устраниться при выполнении такой важной миссии.

Примерно к концу бета-смены она получает распоряжение явиться в медицинский отсек, где держат Кодоса, раненого при задержании на планете Q. Она хочет отказаться, потому что от одного взгляда на этого человека её начинает тошнить. Но это не просьба, приказ. И, взяв себя в руки, она направляется в медотсек.

Подходя к медотсеку, она видит Маккоя и Кирка, которые спорят о чём-то громким шёпотом. Но, заметив её, Маккой резко обрывает незаконченную фразу, и она не успевает услышать, о чём они говорят. Доктор оборачивается и пересекается с ней взглядом. А затем говорит:

— Я хотел бы официально зарегистрировать мой протест.

— Сделано, — кивает Кирк и оборачивается к Ухуре.

Он улыбается, и это как-то неправильно.

— Кодос хочет меня видеть, — поясняет Кирк. — Вы пойдёте со мной.

Ухура моргает от удивления. Она явно что-то пропустила.

— Капитан…

— В данный момент нет, — говорит он, открывая дверь в медотсек. — Лейтенант.

— Чёрт возьми, это просто глупо! — шипит им вслед Маккой.

— Зафиксирую, — снова кивает Кирк и заходит в медостек.

Маккой смотрит на Ухуру, пока и она не исчезает в медостеке. Что же она пропустила? Это должно быть что-то очень важное.

Кодос лежит на биокровати, привязанный к ней по рукам и ногам. Когда он видит Кирка, его взгляд оживляется:

— Джеймс, мой мальчик.

Кирк останавливается в нескольких шагах от постели Кодоса, держа руки за спиной. Ухура видит ладони, сжимающие одна другую, и побелевшие костяшки пальцев.

— Кодос.

— Я всегда знал, что тебя ждёт успех, — говорит он.

И тогда к горлу Ухуры подступает тошнота. Вот оно что! Кирк пережил Тарсус IV, а она… она…

Кодос тем временем продолжает:

— Разве ты не видишь? Ты доказательство того, что я был прав, что мои расчёты были верны.

— Я действительно добился успеха, — соглашается Кирк тем самым тоном, который приберегает для политиков и адмиралов, дружелюбным до того момента, пока не бросится на них, чтобы перерезать им горло. Раньше, чем они перережут горло ему. — А знаете, кто ещё добился успеха? Томас Лейтон.

Кодос смотрит на него с недоумением, и его противная улыбка постепенно тает.

— Кто?

Кирк наклоняется к нему. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Томас Лейтон. Он известный учёный и проводит эмпирические исследования. Пишет о том, как покончить с голодом. Он был в вашем списке.

Кирк выпрямляется и продолжает:

— Кевин Райли поступил в Звёздный флот. Диана Имз — признанный во всей галактике художник. Вы ошибались, правитель.

С этими словами Кирк разворачивается и решительно выходит из медотсека, не обращая внимание на призывы Кодоса вернуться. Ухура выходит вслед за Кирком. Её сердце колотится так бешено, что она чувствует его биение. Каждый его удар затмевает её взгляд.

В коридоре она оборачивается к Кирку и говорит:

— Мне так жаль!

Он мягко отвечает:

— Мне плевать.

— Капитан, я обвиняла вас…

— Мне наплевать, — повторяет Кирк, смотрит на неё и как-то особо нежно добавляет: — А вот на что мне не наплевать, так это на то, что, спустя столько лет, вы всё ещё недостаточно мне доверяете и думаете, что я способен сделать что-то во вред экипажу и этому кораблю.

Сердце сжимается у неё в груди, и она может выдавить только:

— Вас нет в списке выживших.

— Я знаю. А знаете, почему я сам объявил о вступлении в действие положения 619?

— Я…

— Я знал, что если руководить миссией буду я, то просто прикончу этого сукина сына, не стану задерживать его. Я бы не выполнил приказ, а этот человек умер бы, так и не представ перед лицом правосудия, — Кирк убирает руки из-за спины и суёт их в карманы. — А вам, лейтенант, надо решить, достаточно ли вы мне доверяете в принятии решений. Потому что если нет, не думаю, что вам стоит оставаться на этом корабле.

Ухура открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но он просто разворачивается и уходит по коридору. Она не идёт за ним.

* * *

В конце смены Ухура находит Спока, касается ладонью его предплечья и спрашивает:

— Можно с тобой поговорить несколько минут?

Она смотрит, как он мысленно прокручивает в голове свой график — ей часто приходилось видеть это выражение его лица, когда они ещё были вместе, — а потом кивает.

— У меня есть 7,2 минуты до следующей задачи. За это время можно успеть добраться до ближайшего зала для совещаний.

Такой уж он, нечего удивляться. Спок всегда знает график работы каждого члена экипажа с максимально возможной точностью.

Как только дверь закрывается за ним, Ухура говорит:

— Я всё испортила.

Спок поднимает брови:

— Я пришёл к выводу, что, как ты выразилась, «всё портишь» ты нечасто.

— Я… — Ухура падает на один из неудобных стульев зала для совещаний и смотрит вниз, на свои руки. — Ты знал, что Кирк — один из выживших на Тарсусе IV.

— Я узнал об этом факте во время нашей остановке на Новом Вулкане.

— А я только что.

Она отчаянно старается не думать о маленьком Кирке. Сколько ему было, когда он попал на эту планету-ад? Двенадцать? Тринадцать? Она продолжает:

— Но до того как я об этом узнала, когда он сам объявил о вступлении в силу положения 619, я сказала ему, что он ведёт себя, как эгоист. Я даже намекнула ему, что он так поступил, потому что согласен с Кодосом.

— Ты полагала, что у капитана благоприятное мнение о евгенике и геноциде?

— Нет! Нет, меня просто вывело из себя, что он заставил тебя всем этим заниматься, когда тебе самому пришлось пережить геноцид твоего народа. А теперь он думает, что я не доверяю ему и что мне следует покинуть «Энтерпрайз».

Спок какое-то время молчит, а затем заключает:

— Судя по всему, он прав относительно первого утверждения.

Она поднимает на него взгляд, но на его лице нет никакого выражения. Да и не должно быть.

— Я доверяю ему.

— И всё-таки думаешь, что он мог повести себя эгоистично и нанести мне моральную травму, хотя он никогда не проявлял склонности к таким действиям.

— Я… — Ухура хочет найти себе новое оправдание, но ведь Спок-то прав. — Я всё испортила. И мне надо понять, как это исправить.

— Если проблема в том, что ты не доверяешь капитану, решение состоит в том, чтобы доказать ему, что ты ему доверяешь.

«Отлично!» — думает Ухура, когда Спок выскальзывает из комнаты. И как ей прикажете это сделать?

* * *

Ухура решает, что проблема с Кирком, за исключением того, что он настоящий говнюк, притворяющийся открытым и скрывающий всё самое важное, состоит в том, что он не любит жесты. Намеренно не любит символов и символических жестов. Они для него совершенно ничего не значат. Все действия по проявлению доверия в отношении него должны быть спонтанными и совершёнными в нужный момент.

В этом-то и проблема, потому что Ухура не любит спонтанности. Она предпочитает понимать ситуацию. Это одна из причин, почему она изучала ксенолингвистику. Она всегда хочет знать, что думают другие. И предпочитает гасить конфликты правильным ответом до того, как они разгорятся.

Ещё и поэтому ей так неприятно, что она неправильно растолковала его действия. Она должна была лучше разобраться в ситуации.

Но в результате она никак не может показать капитану, что доверяет ему. А она доверяет! Уже давно.

Наконец, через неделю после того, как они оставляют Кодоса в Суде Федерации, за обедом она ставит свой поднос напротив места, где сидит Кирк, и садится.

Он смотрит на неё и спрашивает:

— Что я могу для вас сделать, лейтенант?

— Я хотела сказать, что я доверяю вам и думаю, что вы делаете только то, что нужно для экипажа и для этого корабля.

Прежде чем ответить, он несколько секунд смотрит на неё и кивает.

— Хорошо.

А потом возвращается к еде. Уж не пломиковый ли суп он ест?

Ухура моргает от удивления.

— Хорошо?

— Я верю вам.

— И вы не злитесь?

Кирк вздыхает, кладёт ложку на поднос и снова пристально смотрит на неё.

— Я никогда не злился на вас Ухура. Свою злость я приберегаю для тех, кто этого заслуживает. А когда я борюсь с гневом, то вспоминаю о моих 300 вулканских родителях, которые посмотрели бы на меня с некоторым разочарованием и сообщили, что лучше бы я приберёг свою энергию для учёбы, а не тратил её на пустые проявления эмоциональности.

Он улыбается и добавляет:

— Спок когда-нибудь читал вам такую нотацию? Мне кажется, её читают всем вулканцам по достижении определённого возраста. Речь о «пустых проявлениях эмоциональности».

Ухура тоже улыбается.

— Первый раз, когда я заплакала при просмотре фильма, он подумал, что я умираю.

Кирк хохочет.

— О! Вот это я люблю больше всего! Это выражение паники на их лицах, когда ты делаешь что-нибудь не описанное в их справочнике по мимике человека. Один из них попытался погладить мне ногу — а я был обут. Думал, это поможет.

— Я думаю, Спок научился делать мне причёску, только чтобы не смотреть мне в лицо, когда я проявляла непонятные ему эмоции.

Кирк разражается совсем уж истеричным хохотом — до слёз. Она смеётся вместе с ним.

Наконец, вытерев слёзы, он выдавливает из себя:

— Очень хочу использовать это против него.

Ухура улыбается.

— Я верю, что вы сумеете найти подходящий случай.

— Конечно, — отвечает Кирк.

И склоняет голову, как актёр после завершения представления.

Тогда Ухура думает: «Всё в порядке. Мы в порядке».


End file.
